Ónix
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La leyenda era increíble pero cierta, o eso había escuchado. Ve a la playa una noche estrellada de luna llena y quédate allí hasta el amanecer, entonces la marea traerá a ti una piedra preciosa de determinado color, y ese color resultaba ser el mismo que el de los ojos de tu alma gemela.


Ónix.

La leyenda era increíble pero cierta, o eso había escuchado.

Ve a la playa una noche estrellada de luna llena y quédate allí hasta el amanecer, entonces la marea traerá a ti una piedra preciosa de determinado color, y ese color resultaba ser el mismo que el de los ojos de tu alma gemela.

Su madre no dejaba de parlotear acerca del día donde, siguiendo la leyenda, encontró una piedra larimar, de un color azul aún más claro que sus propios ojos azules. Cuando conoció a su padre y vio sus ojos, de inmediato supo que él era el indicado.

Toshiro creyó toda su infancia que solo era un cuento estúpido de los tantos que se inventaba su madre, pero un día su hermana mayor adoptiva decidió que quería comprobarlo y él, como se negaba a dejarla pasar la noche sola a la intemperie, decidió acompañarla y tuvo que soportarla toda la madrugada parloteando acerca de su desconocida alma gemela.

Justo después de que acabaran de contemplar la belleza del amanecer, los dos casi dormidos, su hermana chilló al descubrir que las olas habían empujado una piedra triangular muy peculiar a sus pies.

-¡Es azul!- exclamó acunando la piedra entre sus manos. -¡Los ojos del amor de mi vida son azules, azul oscuro!- miró sonriente el objeto. -¿Qué piedra es? ¿Un zafiro?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Claro que no.- rodó los ojos. –Es… es cianita.- podía tener solo doce años, pero solo le bastó un breve vistazo a un libro sobre gemología para saber identificar al menos a las más conocidas.

-Ohh, entonces… ¡Ah! ¡Mira, Shiro-chan!- finalmente apartó los ojos de la cianita y apuntó a algo que arrastraba la marea.

Toshiro sintió un tacto frío en sus pies y bajo la mirada, frunciendo el ceño al ver la piedra pulida ovalada que acababa de ser dejada justo frente a él por las olas.

-Es… ónix.- reconoció, hincándose para tomarla.

-Shiro-chan… ¡los ojos de tu alma gemela serán negros! ¡Felicidades!- quiso lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero él se hizo para atrás, todavía mirando la piedra con el ceño fruncido.

-No es negro…- murmuró con voz queda, frenando los chillidos de la adolescente. –Es gris… gris muy oscuro.- color no tan raro en las piedras ónix, pero sí bastante peculiar para ojos humanos.

¿La leyenda era cierta, entonces?

Era una absoluta falta al sentido común más básico creer en algo así, pero las pruebas eran demasiadas como para tener un argumento muy válido a estas alturas. Pareciera que la magia sí existía, de alguna forma. Aunque solo lo confirmaría sí algún día llegaba a enamorarse de una chica de ojos color ónix.

A la semana siguiente, luego de tolerar una ronda de burlas de su familia por haber aceptado el brazalete que le hicieron para que pudiera llevar la piedra con él a todas partes, se preparó para su primer día de secundaria volviendo a colocarse sus grandes y opacos anteojos para descansar la vista, puesto que normalmente leía mucho. Agradeció poder salir de su casa, y aunque ahora tuviera que volver a tolerar a sus compañeros de clase, al menos volvería a ver a su mejor amiga, que todo el verano había salido de vacaciones.

-¡Toshiro!- apenas llegó a la escuela la escuchó llamar por él y de inmediato volteó, quedándose con la boca abierta al verla bien.

Karin había crecido, bastante… no tanto en altura, pero sí era más… emm… sí se había desarrollado muy bien. Y estaba usando el uniforme de secundaria, nunca creyó verla en una falda tan corta sin que estuviera queriendo matar a alguien por eso.

-Eh… hola.- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo! ¡Veo que has crecido! Aunque no tanto, porque seguimos teniendo la misma altura.- rió burlonamente.

Se dirigieron a su salón de clases mientras ella le hablaba acerca de lo bien que la pasó en aquella isla con su familia, y al llegar y sentarse uno al lado del otro solo para ver que el profesor no había llegado siguió hablando muy entusiasmada.

Fue en medio de una divertida anécdota respecto a su padre y hermano huyendo de serpientes que notó el collar. Un collar. Kurosaki Karin nunca usaba ningún tipo de joyería a menos que tuviera algún significado o valor sentimental. ¿De dónde había sacado eso? ¿Quién se lo dio?

-Bonito collar.- la interrumpió cuando no pudo sacar el pensamiento de su cabeza.

-Ehh… gracias.- alzó una ceja. –Yuzu lo hizo para mí.- él suspiró aliviado, pero luego se abofeteó mentalmente por estar preocupado por tal tontería. –Aunque yo encontré la joya.- tiró de la cadena para que la parte inferior saliera de debajo de su uniforme, permitiéndole ver una piedra preciosa que reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Eso es una turquesa?- miró sorprendido a la piedra que tenía una forma similar a la de un triángulo obtusángulo, aunque no perfecto claro.

-Sí, supongo…- bajó la voz, vigilando que su hermana gemela estuviera concentrada hablando con sus amigos en la otra punta del aula. -¿Sabes de esa leyenda de que si vas a la playa a medianoche y te quedas despierto para ver el amanecer aparece una piedra del color de los ojos de tu alma gemela? Yuzu me obligó a ir con ella y de verdad aparecieron. ¿Qué locura, no? La verdad la que me tocó es muy bonita, a Yuzu le tocó una de un marrón oscuro horrible y aun así la adora, así que nos hicimos collares con ellas… Aunque no tenía idea de que era una turquesa hasta que lo dijiste.- se encogió de hombros. –Probablemente te suene loco, pero es verdad. Yo misma lo comprobé.-

-Te creo…- susurró apenas, pálido.

-Oye ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Te sientes bien?- lo miró preocupada con sus bonitos ojos color gris. Color gris oscuro, justo como la piedra ónix que traía en la muñeca.

Oh, ¿y ya mencionó que sus ojos eran turquesas?

-Sí…- carraspeó, ajustando sus lentes para que no vayan a revelar el menor atisbo del color de sus ojos. Nunca se había quitado los lentes frente a ella, ni siquiera cuando jugaban futbol juntos, así que no tenía porque sospechar nada.

-Por cierto, Toshiro. ¿Por qué nunca te quitas los lentes?- casi se va de espaldas ante esa pregunta. ¡¿Por qué salía con eso justo en ese preciso momento?!

-Los necesito.- bueno, no en realidad, solo eran de descanso. Y también porque le avergonzaba mostrar sus ojos desde que se dio cuenta de que probablemente eso más su raro cabello era la razón por la cual todo el mundo lo veía como un fenómeno y nadie quería ser su amigo. Solía cubrir sus ojos con su flequillo, pero luego empezó a utilizar los lentes y entonces conoció a Karin.

-Hmm…- hizo una mueca. –Deberías intentar lo de la playa, para que veas que sí funciona.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- se quitó el brazalete por debajo de la mesa y lo metió en su bolsillo.

-No es que me emocioné la idea de conocer a mi alma gemela solo a los doce años, pero la verdad no esperaba que unos ojos de este color tan bello pudieran existir.- sonrió suavemente mirando a su collar. –Solo esperó que unos ojos tan bonitos no lo hayan convertido en alguna clase de idiota engreído.- volvió a ocultar la joya con su uniforme. -¿Crees que lo conozca pronto?- volteó hacia él con expectación.

Por fortuna, el profesor eligió ese momento para llegar, por lo que pudo salvarse de responder.

Honestamente estaba bien siendo solo amigo de Karin, sí empezaban a salir probablemente todo cambiaría y ella se aburriría de él tarde o temprano. No quería eso, no quería de ningún modo arriesgar su amistad así que mantendría la piedra ónix en secreto tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo lograría ocultar sus ojos tras aquellos frágiles y horribles lentes.

Fin.


End file.
